


The Impending Truth

by Ziii0021



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziii0021/pseuds/Ziii0021
Summary: Byul notices Yong's stares, her checking Byul out head to toe, her being possessive though Yong only calls her a "close friend".The AU where Byul thought being friends with Solar would just be enough, but now after months she wants more and doesn't know where she stands.





	The Impending Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a poem. Hope you guys like it!

I know I'll regret it  
I love you  
But I am selfish too  
Being near me is just gonna hurt you  
So why won't I walk away?  
You keep me sane  
Keep the demons at bay  
The light at the end of the dark tunnel  
Can't seem to let go off you now  
But I feel like your light is diminishing  
My darkness over powering  
Forgive me for it  
If I leave, how much will you cry?  
Or are your eyes gonna remain dry  
Whilst you lock your heart away  
Until someone better comes your way  
I think about it all  
Even though I have you right now  
I know one day I'll have to leave  
Hope it's not painful for you as it gonna be for me  
For now I'll let things be  
Read your texts and smile  
I know what's coming from a mile  
It always lingers in my mind  
The impending truth


End file.
